My Mate, My Love
by Malfoysbride
Summary: Another Dramoine Veela fic. Please read and review. All reviews are welcomed. It's amazing how becoming one thing, can lead to the choice of life or death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters, just the plot.

Chapter 1

" _If only I could catch you, my love, you will become mine. One day."_ He woke with a start, holding his head in his hands, he replayed his dream over again. Whomever the girl was, she smelled divine, like strawberries. His only regret was not catching a glimpse of her face.

With a huff worthy of a Malfoy, he got up out of bed and dressed before storming down to the dining room. He hadn't realized that during all of this, his clothes were a bit shorter. He heard his Mother gasp as he entered the room. "Lucius, he is one!" she exclaimed. Draco looked between his parents as if they were losing their minds. Lucius Malfoy cursed under his breath before looking at Draco. "Have a seat son. It's time we had this discussion." Lucius said.

Draco looked a bit nervous as he sat down, waiting for the "pop" meaning his breakfast was here. Once seated, he looked at his parents expectantly. "Draco, darling, what do you know about Veelas?" Narcissa asked. He sat there a moment, thinking of what he had read. "Veelas are mated to one person for life. They have one year to find their mate or die a slow and painful death. Veelas take on a bird like formation while protecting their mate from harm. They will purr when they are with their mate. They live to make their mate happy. Veelas go through a transformation." he stopped abruptly and glared between his parents. "Why is this suddenly relevant? IS THIS WHAT I AM? IS THAT WHY I HAD THAT DREAM? IS THAT WHY I COULD SMELL THE GIRL IN MY DREAM?! ANSWER ME!" he yelled as he stood suddenly, causing his chair to crash to the floor. Narcissa and Lucius both waited for him to calm down. "I'm sorry, Draco. We should have told you sooner. We were hoping the gene would skip you." his Mother sniffed while wiping a tear from her cheek. "I will inform Dumbledore immediately, but Draco remember you only have a year to find your mate and get her to accept you." Draco glared at his parents once more before making his way back to his room to pack. School was set to begin in two days time and to say that he was now anxious, was an understatement.

After finally managing to get his trunk packed, he began pacing again. _Who was this mystery girl? How am I supposed to get her to accept me? Wait! What if she doesn't? What will I do?! I refuse to die because someone rejects me! Besides, who in their right mind would reject me?_ He smirked to himself. This would be easy, especially if his mate was at Hogwarts. He began to plan how to find his mate.

Author's note:

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, although I wish I did!**

 _ **Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter:**_

 _ **Guest - Thank you.**_

 _ **Accio-Logic - Thank you.**_

 _ **NiceButNaughtyAngel - Thank you! I try to make sure everything is spelled correctly.**_

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs being cooked by her mother, Jean. She smiled fondly knowing that she was going to miss her mother's cooking this year at school. She decided to get up and get ready for the day since today would be the last day at her parents. Hermione would be staying at The Burrow til school starts.

As she was slipping on her jeans and tee shirt, she suddenly remembered the dream she had. It didn't seem too weird, given that Harry, Ron and her were chased before. All she remembered was that something or someone had been chasing her, but she didn't know why and she could've sworn that the creature or person had said something. She tried to remember every detail, but it was to no avail. Hermione decided to put it in the back of her mind and rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom." she greeted as she took her seat at the table. "Good morning, Darling," Jean replied. "I'm sorry, but your Dad had to go to work early. He said to tell you he loves you and for you to have a good year at school." Hermione nodded her head as Jean looked at her sadly. "It's okay, Mom. I'll be staying with The Weasley's until it's time to go to Hogwarts." Hermione replied while pouring syrup on her pancakes and taking a bite. She hummed in satisfaction as she devoured her plate. Placing her plate and fork into the sink, she turned to her mom, "Thank you for breakfast. I'm going to get my school stuff and head to Diagon Alley to meet up with Harry and Ron."

Hermione and Jean hugged and then she dashed to her room to grab her trunk. After shrinking it and placing it into her pocket, Hermione bounded down the stairs and to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, she exclaimed "Diagon Alley." and she was gone. Stepping out of the fireplace, she waved and smiled at Tom and began her shopping. She wasn't paying much attention and bumped into someone or something hard, making her land on her bottom. "Why don't you watch where you're going!" she heard from above her. Hermione glanced up as she recognized the voice. She was ready to retort, but they both froze as brown met grey.

Hermione thought she saw fear or sadness in his breathtaking grey eyes before Draco fled.

 **Author's note:**

Thank you to everyone that is following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. If you have something you'd like to see added to the story, please feel free to pm me. As always, reviews are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell was that?!" I pondered to myself. I had run away from the Mud... mud... Oh for Salazar's sake, the muggleborn. "Why can't I say or think that word? It's what I have always called her!" I had ran away and hid in the alley. I stayed there for what seemed like eternity, trying to figure out what was going on. I finally walked out of the alley and searched for the only person I could think of to talk to, Blaise.

"Hey Mate. You alright? You look like you've just seen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.", Blaise said as he came out of the Quidditch shop. I looked at him and gave him my best smirk, "Hopefully not in a hundred years, Blaise, but I do need to talk. Let's find a quiet spot." Blaise nodded and we headed to a small cafe around the corner. We walked in and sat in the darkest corner. "What's going on Draco?", Blaise asked. I looked around the room to make sure we were alone before I replied, "I am a Veela, Blaise. I have exactly one year to find my mate or suffer a slow and painful death. I think I may have found her, but it can't be. I don't know what to do!" I began to panic. My Veela knew exactly who my mate was, but I wanted to deny it. There was no way it could be her of all people! There was no way that I could fall in love with her or get her to fall for me.

I could faintly hear a low whistle followed by laughter. I snapped out of my inner rambling and glared at Blaise. "You think this is funny?!", I almost shouted at him. After taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he replied, "I thought that was some twisted joke, Draco. What can I do to help you? Do you know who it may be?" I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. "It's not a joke, Blaise. I'm not sure what you can do to help. I have to find her. There is no way it can be who my Veela says. There's no way I can fall in love with her or her, me." I looked up at Blaise, who seemed to be deep in thought before his eyes lit up and he smirked. "There is only one female at Hogwarts that would even be considered your equal. That is what your mate is looking for. You can't deny it Draco. Your mate is. . ." "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" I yelled and then stormed out leaving Blaise sitting at the table.

I was lost in thought and wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. I could hear her laugh and I froze, searching for her in the crowd of people. I spotted her with Potter, Weasel, and Weaselette. I could feel myself begin to purr and then a low growl emitted at the site of seeing that Weasel putting his hand on Her! I stared at them, trying to regain control, when she noticed me. I could see the questions in her eyes as she looked over at me. That seemed to be all she needed to see because she removed his hand from her body. I was finally gaining some control over the Veela side of me. A second later, I felt a hand on my shoulder, pushing me away. I shook my head and let whomever it was, push me towards the ice cream shop. "What the hell was that?", Blaise exclaimed. "You left me back there and then I find you staring down Granger, Weasel, and Potter!" I growled lowly at the sound of Granger's name before I realized what I was doing. "I have to get away from here Blaise. I'm going to the Manor." We both got up and headed to the nearest apparation point.

Once in the Manor, I flopped onto my bed. It had been a stressful day and I had a lot to think about. How was I going to get close enough to her? How am I going to keep my distance? How am I going to get her to fall in love with me? I needed to form a plan.

I just sat there on the sidewalk wondering what was going on. I wonder what that was about. Was that actual fear or sadness in his eyes? Was I just imagining things? Where did he go? All these questions that I needed to find answers for. I picked myself up off the sidewalk and decided to head to Flourish and Blotts for a few new books. When I entered the store, I stood there and took a deep breath. I love the smell of books. I walked down a few isles before I found Harry, Ron and Ginny. "Hey guys." I exclaimed.

They all rushed towards me with "Hi Hermione!", each giving me a hug. "How was your summer break?" I asked. "I spent most of the summer with Ron and his family," replied Harry. "Ours was pretty good," replied Ginny. Ron nodded and was trying to avoid eye contact with me. It hurt, a little, that he was trying to ignore me. We had called it quits on our relationship and he had started dating that ditsy Brown girl again. I'm not sure what he was thinking, dating her, but that was what he wanted, so I try to act happy for him. Ginny smiled at me before grabbing my arm and dragging me away. "How was your summer break, Moine?" she asked. I smiled and ran my fingers over the books, "My break was good." I suddenly remembered my dream and the whole Malfoy ordeal.

"Gin, I need to talk to you, but in private." I looked at her pleadingly and she nodded in understanding. Grabbing my arm, we walked to the very back of the store. "What's wrong?", she asked. I explained everything to her, the dream and the whole thing with Malfoy. Ginny let out a soft whistle, "Wow Moine. It almost sounds like Fleur and Bill. She's a Veela, though. At least, part Veela. She said she had dreams of Bill and he says the same." Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "Moine, what if Malfoy is a Veela?" I looked at her incrediously. "What are you saying, Gin? That I would be his mate? How would that be possible?" "Think about it logically, Moine. If he is a Veela, you're his perfect match. You're both top of your class. You're both smart and talented. Why couldn't you be his mate?"

I thought about it and it made sense, except for one obvious thing, "What about me being a muggleborn?" We both looked at each other and thought this over. "Let's talk later," I suggested since I could hear the boys looking for us. "Oi, where have you two been? I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed as we came back up front. Gin and I both rolled our eyes. "Ronald, you're always hungry! Have you and Harry gotten everything you need?" I asked. Ron turned a shade of red as Harry answered, "Yes." "Okay, let's go get something to eat." Ginny said as she led the way out of the door. Walking down the sidewalk, we all began to talk. "Listen, Moine, I'm sorry for acting all weird around you." Ron apologized as he placed his hand on my back. I laughed and instantly felt eyes on me. "It's okay Ron." I replied as I looked around the crowd. I spotted Draco across the way, staring at me. He looked absolutely possessive and the only thing I could think of, was to remove Ron's hand from my back. Once he had dropped his hand, Draco seemed to begin to take control of himself.

To say I was confused was an understatement. Suddenly, Blaise was there pushing Draco away and down the sidewalk. I stared after them and then caught Ginny's eyes. She gave me a knowing smile and began walking towards the cafe.

Author's Note:

Let me know what you think! Trying to keep it interesting, but I feel like I am failing miserably.


End file.
